


Pogłos

by Sidomira



Category: Wiedźmin - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regis i Geralt muszą zdobyć ostatni składnik do eliksiru Pogłosu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Postacie nie moje, większość dialogów nie moje.

Cmentarz Mere - Lachaise. Zajść do Regisa po zdobyciu wydzieliny wichta. Nic trudnego prawda? Jednak Geralt czuł się nieco nieswojo. Czuł delikatne spięcie w kręgosłupie i dyskomfort w okolicy obojczyków. Chociaż...może to było winą faktu, ze jego przyjaciel był wampirem, a wiedźmin jakby nie patrzeć miał niejaki odruch zabijania tych stworów - zwłaszcza w ostatnim czasie, kiedy to zauważył, że w całym Bucleair jest jakieś ponadprzeciętne zagęszczenie brux, alpów, i innych krwiopijców.

Zszedł do krypty (poważnie, co Regis widział w tym ponurym miejscu??) i widząc wampira lekko się uśmiechnął. Poczciwina...stał sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic, i mieszał coś w swoim kociołku. Jednak Geralt doskonale wiedział, że Regis wie że tutaj jest. Wampir choćby nie wiadomo jak niepozorny, pozostawał wampirem i tylko z uprzejmości nie zaznaczał jego obecności tutaj. Bo Regis zawsze był szalenie uprzejmy, skromny i wyrozumiały. Czasem to Geralta irytowało, bo o ileż prościej się rozmawia z kimś, kto zachowuje się...bardziej ludzko. Bardziej nieokrzesanie.  
Z czystego skrzywienia zawodowego wiedźmin obserwował przez chwilę sylwetkę swojego przyjaciela. Pochylony nad swoim kociołkiem, co jakiś czas prostujący się wampir dawał mu w spokoju wpatrywać się w jego plecy. W wyrazie swojej wyrozumiałości dla prostego wiedźmina oczywiście. Geralt jednak nie ukrywał, że mu to na rękę - mógł przy okazji więcej nauczyć się o jego gatunku. Na przykład spokojny i niczym nie zagrożony wampir, w towarzystwie przyjaciela, wciąż miał lekko spięte barki. Pozwalał sobie czasem na delikatne zgarbienie, i miękko, z wrodzonym spokojem i gracją poruszał się po ziemi. Nie było potrzeby się obawiać bliskich towarzyszy. Jednak wśród tłumu, to się zmieniało - Regis chodził prosty jak struna, ale w jakiś przedziwny sposób bardziej skrycie. Przy czym rzecz jasna, jak na wampira robił przy tym więcej hałasu - nie mógł się w końcu wyróżniać w tłumie. Wiedźminowi się też zdawało (chociaż już tutaj ekspertem nie był), że zmienia się jego mimika twarzy. Regis w swojej krypcie, wśród swoich przedmiotów i całego tłumu trupów wydawał się w jakiś sposób weselszy niż wśród żywych, nie raz taksujących go spojrzeniem ludzi.  
\- Gotujesz bulion z ręki swojego przyjaciela? - zapytał wiedźmin przerywając tę ciszę.  
\- Widzę, że humor ci się wyostrzył. Nie jesteśmy kanibalami, pobrałem z ręki tylko fragment tkanki, który wystarczy do sporządzenia mikstury Pogłosu. - jak zwykle. Spokój, i niesłychane opanowanie.  
\- A co zresztą ręki?  
\- Spaliłem ją, jak nakazuje nasz Kodeks. A właśnie, Kruk doniósł mi, że udało ci się zdobyć potrzebny składnik.  
\- Przydatne z nich stworzenia...Często korzystasz z ich pomocy?  
\- Staram się jej nie nadużywać, jednak rzeczywiście czasem się przydaje. Teraz chciałem mieć pewność, że w razie, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, będę mógł szybko przybyć z odsieczą. - Regis uśmiechnął się delikatnie sprawiając, że wiedźmin poczuł się jak małe dziecko, za którym ojciec wysłał psa gończego, żeby go pilnował.  
\- dzięki za troskę, ale jakoś sobie poradziłem. Długo ci zajmie dokończenie Pogłosu? A...no i co z tym ostatnim składnikiem? - wampir cofnął się o parę kroków i jego mina przestała być już radosna.  
\- Widzisz...Tu jest pewien problem. Otóż mikstura wymaga dodania krwi istoty z tego samego gatunku, co ta, której wspomnienia będzie przywoływać. - Geralt założył ręce na piersi i oparł się biodrami o ladę ustawioną przy ścianie. Spojrzał na mężczyznę z niejaką czułością.  
\- To nie powinien być problem. Znam jednego wampira wyższego, który na pewno nam pomoże, prawda Regis?  
\- Rzecz w tym, że to nie jest takie proste. Podczas twojej nieobecności próbowałem znaleźć zamiennik. Ale niestety obawiam się, że takowy nie istnieje.  
\- Nie rozumiem – nie możemy po prostu pobrać trochę krwi od ciebie?  
\- Chodzi o krew w stanie pobudzenia. Jak zapewne wiesz, wampiry wyższe zmieniają swoją zewnętrzną powłokę. Wraz z ciałem zmienia się nam również skład chemiczny krwi. Krótko mówiąc, będę musiał się wprowadzić w stan silnego pobudzenia psychoruchowego. Czy też krócej: szaleństwa. A to będzie bardzo niebezpieczne. Zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla ciebie.  
\- Niebezpieczne? Dlaczego? Przecież to jednak dalej będziesz ty.  
\- Ale będę w stanie wzburzenia, furii. Wiesz lepiej ode mnie, że furii nie da się kontrolować. Jeżeli widziałeś kiedyś rozszalałego wampira, to wiesz, że w niebezpieczeństwie będzie wszystko, co jest w jego zasięgu.  
\- Jak sobie z tym poradzimy? Wolałbym, żebyś się na mnie nie rzucał z pazurami – powiedział patrząc się prosto na Regisa. Wampir zamrugał gwałtownie i spojrzał na wiedźmina z wyrazem lekkiej niepewności. O ile go słuch, i wiedza o ludziach nie myliły, to to zabrzmiało dokładnie odwrotnie, niż treść wypowiedzi by na to wskazywała.  
\- W takim razie jest nas dwóch. Ale nie obawiaj się, wszystko dokładnie obmyśliłem. Niebawem wprowadzę cię w szczegóły.  
\- No dobra, to co chcesz zrobić?  
\- Odwiedzimy starożytną posiadłość wampirów: Tesham Mutna. Znajdziemy w niej podwieszane klatki – wejdę do jednej z nich. A ty w tym czasie zwabisz potwory. Kiedy będę w klatce, będziesz je zabijał. To powinno zapewnić nam sporą ilość krwi...Na tyle dużą by jej zapach doprowadził mnie do szaleństwa.  
\- Co to za miejsce? To Tesham Mutna? - Regis zmarszczył się i odwrócił głowę na chwilę.  
\- Miejsce kaźni. Dawno temu, kiedy byliśmy tu jeszcze stosunkowo niedługo, żył wampir wyższy imieniem Khagmar, który tak się rozsmakował w ludzkiej krwi, że w ciągu jednej nocy potrafił wypić całą wioskę. To przysporzyło sporo kłopotów całemu naszemu rodowi - ludzie bowiem, zmęczeni życiem w ciągłym strachu, zaczęli urządzać na nas polowania, zatrudniali czarodziejów i wiedźminów, żeby nas tropili.  
\- Przecież i tak nie daliby rady was zabić...  
\- Ale byli męczący. Jak, wybacz porównanie, komary wiecznie brzęczące koło ucha. Pozostałe wampiry postanowiły, że trzeba coś z tym robić, złapać Khagmara i ukarać. Wówczas w lochach Tesham Mutna powstało miejsce kaźni. Umieszczono tam klatkę ze specjalnego stopu srebra, dalwinitu i stali meteorytowej. Pochwycono Khagmara i zamknięto go w klatce. Siedział tam ponad dwieście lat, nie raz wpadając przy tym w szał. Stąd wiem, że klatka raczej wytrzyma.  
\- No dobrze, nie ma co zwlekać. Prowadź do tego Tesham Mutna.  
\- Już, już. Jeszcze tylko jedno... - z tymi słowami Regis podszedł do lady, o którą opierał się wiedźmin i wziął z niej jakąś małą buteleczkę. Duszkiem wypił zawartość, a przyjaciel spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Co to było?  
\- Krew. Kruk udzielił mi ostatniej przysługi - Geralt spojrzał w bok, i odkrył leżącego niedaleko trupa ptaka, z rozprutym brzuszkiem - Zażyłem też sangurium - preparat, który wyczula zmysł węchu. Dzięki niemu będę czuł zapach krwi stokroć bardziej niż zwykle. Geralt cały aż się spiął z oburzenia.  
\- Oszalałeś?! Przecież jesteś po odwyku! - warknął, a wampir oparł się o blat i pochylił mocno.  
\- Geralt. Twoje oburzenie mi pochlebia, ale, proszę, uspokój się. Nie miałem wyboru. - Regis uniósł górną wargę i zacisnął powieki, tylko nieludzką siłą woli odwracając głowę od Geralta - Zresztą, klamka zapadła. Chodźmy do Tesham Mutna, bo już czuję, że jestem na lekkim rauszu i zaczynasz mi zbyt dobrze pachnieć...  
\- No to co. Ruszajmy.

Jak zdecydowali, tak i zrobili. Do Tesham Mutna jednak się kawałek szło, i w międzyczasie nastał wieczór. Geralt profilaktycznie trzymał się parę kroków za swoim przyjacielem - co w razie czego i tak by właściwie nic nie dało, ale jednak wiedźmin wolał zachować chociażby ten komfort psychologiczny w postaci pozornego zachowania bezpieczeństwa. Mimo to, w jakiś sposób pomagał Regisowi - wampir czuł się lepiej, gdy Geralt był nieco w tyle. Wiatr wiał w taki sposób, że mniej czuł jego zapach a to wbrew pozorom bardzo pomagało w zachowaniu nad sobą samym kontroli.  
W jakiś czas później, gdy dotarli na miejsce, obaj przystanęli pod murami ruin. To kiedyś musiał być całkiem ładny zamek. Pierwszy odezwał się Regis.  
\- To tutaj. Miejsce kaźni ofiar znajduje się pod ziemią. - Geralt omiótł wzrokiem całość resztek budowli. Zachowała się jedna wieża i szczątki murów. Spojrzał na wampira.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że wiesz co robisz?  
\- Mogę jedynie żywić taką nadzieję. Proszę, chodźmy, im dłużej zwlekamy tym mniej nad sobą panuję. Nie chciałbym zrobić ci krzywdy. - Jego przyjaciel wyglądał w tym momencie na...jakby skrzywdzonego. Do tego stopnia że w sercu wiedźmina poruszyła się struna, odpowiadająca za troskę.  
\- Prowadź. - powiedział Geralt i zbladł podchodząc parę kroków. Na ziemi leżał martwy, rozpruty człowiek. I nawet nie to wzbudziło w nim strach, a fakt, że - do diabła - pół metra dalej stał przecież Regis. - Robota parszywców. Żerowisko muszą mieć całkiem niedaleko.  
\- Zgadza się. Mówiłem ci, że tu jest niebezpiecznie. - powiedział wampir i podszedł do płaskiego fragmentu ściany muru. Geralt powiedziałby, że wygląda to zupełnie jak zamurowane drzwi. - Za tą ścianą znajduje się...  
\- Wampirzy loch. Ciekawe, widziałem już naprawdę wiele, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy.  
\- To zawsze zaszczyt móc pokazać coś nowego takiemu wyjadaczowi jak ty. Pozwolisz, że otworzę. - powiedział starszy mężczyzna i zacisnął na chwilę dłoń w pięść, po chwili przykładając ją do płaskiej ściany. Geralt ze zdumieniem zaobserwował pojawiający się czerwony symbol, a zaraz po nim rozsuwające się drzwi.  
\- Jak to zrobiłeś?  
\- To stare zabezpieczenie przeciwko ewentualnym nieproszonym gościom. Drzwi otwiera mechanizm zwalniający, który reaguje z krwią wampira wyższego.  
\- Specjalne mechanizmy, wampirza twierdza...Toussaint musiało być kiedyś dla was ważnym miejscem. - w głosie Geralta pobrzmiewała nutka uznania. Ewentualnie Regis się przesłyszał.  
\- Wciąż jest. Podczas koniunkcji sfer tu otworzyła się brama z naszego świata. Ta kraina była pierwszą, którą ujrzeliśmy. - odpowiedział, i na chwilę obaj zamilkli. Wchodząc do środka Geralt czuł się lekko nieswojo, jednak na początku nie mógł mieć żadnych zastrzeżeń co do korytarza. Normalny, jak w każdych ruinach - nieco wilgotny, nieco chłodny i pachnący starym miejscem. Nic ponadprzeciętnego. Atrakcje miały się zacząć dopiero za chwilkę. Regis rzecz jasna nieco go wyprzedził, przystając na końcu schodów prowadzących od wejścia, do pierwszego korytarza. Geralt zobaczył kilka klatek naokoło i skrzywił się w zastanowieniu. Zauważył leżącą na jednej ze starych skrzyń książkę, i z ciekawością podniósł ją, by chociaż pobieżnie obejrzeć. To był błąd.  
\- "Hodowla trzody ludzkiej"? To na poważnie?  
\- Autor spędził wiele lat obserwując zachowania ludzi, których hodował, i tak powstało to wątpliwe moralnie dzieło. - jak gdyby zmieszany wampir uciekł wzrokiem na bok, i schował na krótko ręce za plecami. Po chwili ruszyli dalej, przez spiralne schody w dół. Na ścianach podwieszone było mnóstwo klatek z ludzkimi bądź też wampirzymi szkieletami.  
\- To złe miejsce. W powietrzu wisi śmierć.  
\- Bo wiele osób dokonało tu żywota.  
Obaj przyjaciele ruszyli dalej. Geralt co chwila rozglądał się, nieco zaniepokojony przez miejsce w jakim się znajdował. Gdy razem z Regisem skręcili w pewnym momencie w prawo, wiedźmin zobaczył symbole w ścianie  
\- Te glify wydrapane w skale, kiedyś były pokryte krwią. Coś oznaczają?  
\- To są symbole...wy byście to nazwali "plemion", które rozeszły się po świecie po koniunkcji sfer. Moi przodkowie umieścili je tu, żeby przypominały, skąd się wywodzimy. - Geralt w tym czasie dorwał się już do kolejnej książki. Zmarszczył się niemiłosiernie z obrzydzeniem.  
\- Widzę, że zgromadziliście tu osobliwą biblioteczkę...  
\- Rzeczywiście...Ale ja nie brałem w tym udziału  
Po chwili przeszli do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Z twarzy Geralta nie znikał wyraz obrzydzenia.  
\- Cele? Kogo tu trzymano?  
\- Ach, to wielce niechlubna karta historii mego ludu...Wolałbym nie przywoływać dawnych demonów.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny.

Co do dawnych demonów, Geralt nie miał wątpliwości że prawdopodobnie faktycznie wolałby o nich dokładnie nie słuchać. I tak miał już dość trupów w swoim życiu, a wizji wypijanych powoli ludzi mu do tego nie było trzeba. Podszedł do jednego z symboli wyrytych na ścianie i przesunął po nim dłonią. Westchnął ciężko zdając sobie sprawę, ze nie powinien męczyć teraz Regisa o takie sprawy. Nic z minionych tu zdarzeń nie było jego winą.  
Wiedźmin w jednej z cel znalazł zapisany kawałek pergaminu. Człowiek, który go sporządził, treściwie przedstawił swoją sytuację, oraz to co jest, i było z nim robione, i co być może nastąpi. Geralt poczuł że z chwili na chwilę robi się coraz bardziej wściekły. Żeby nie doprowadzić się do stanu "a weźcie wszyscy spierdalajcie" po prostu odłożył pergamin, i ruszył dalej za przyjacielem, nie oglądając się już na boki. Miał już serdecznie dość tego miejsca, chociaż pewnie jeszcze nie był tu nawet godziny.  
Razem z Regisem weszli do dość sporej ni to jaskini, ni to okrągłej piwnicy. W samiutkim środku tego pomieszczenia (należy dodać z nie wyprowadzały z niego już inne korytarze) stała klatka, która mogłaby pomieścić dorosłego człowieka, od biedy dwóch.  
Wiedźmin przeszedł się naokoło niej , rozglądając się na boki, z udawanym uznaniem. Regis stal przez chwilę przy wejściu do pomieszczenia trzymając się kurczowo za pasek od torby. W tym czasie białowłosy zauważył pewną osobliwość.  
\- Urocze miejsce. Co tu robią te klatki? Mówiłeś, ze trzymano tu tylko jednego wampira. - powiedział nieco może zbyt kąśliwie. Regis że spuszczoną głową podszedł do wiedźmina.  
\- A tak...Bo widzisz, moi przodkowie nie byli zbyt humanitarni...Uznali, że najlepszą karą dla Khagmara będzie dręczenie go zapachem krwi, której nie będzie mógł skosztować. - Regis mówił powoli, ze skruchą. Geralt za to zamknął oczy. Ze słowa na słowo przekonywał się, że jednak lepiej by było jakby już więcej o nic nie pytał. Chociaż miał świadomość że i tak zapyta. Regis patrzył na niego z bólem, jednak nie lubił czegoś nie dopowiadać do końca. - Długo trzymano tu również ludzi. Ludzi, z których upuszczano krew. Khagmar szalał z bólu i złości, a ludzie wykrwawiali się i umierali...- Regis patrzył na białowłosego ze współczuciem. Rozumiał co ten musiał czuć...w końcu sam był człowiekiem. W mniemaniu wampira Geralt nigdy nim nie przestał być. Zbliżył się do klatki, przy której stał już jego przyjaciel.  
\- Potraktowali ich jak bydło. - warknął stanowczym, mocnym głosem. Regis miał zbolały wyraz twarzy. Patrzył się towarzyszowi w oczy.  
\- Chciałbym zaprzeczyć, cofnąć czas, ale to niemożliwe. Mogę odczuwać jedynie wstyd za moich pobratymców. - wiedźmina te słowa jakby ukoiły. Odwrócił się przodem do klatki a jego rysy złagodniały.  
\- Nie obwiniaj się, nie mogłeś nic zrobić. Bierzmy się do roboty. - westchnął spuszczając głowę w dół. Regis niechętnie patrzył na klatkę, jeszcze do niej nie wchodząc.  
\- Ekhm, racja. Przygotowałem przynętę, rozłóż ją proszę. Najlepiej przy wejściach do tuneli, wtedy zapach najskuteczniej się rozniesie.  
\- Ciarki mnie przechodzą, kiedy sobie pomyślę, skąd się wzięły te tunele. - powiedział faktycznie się wzdrygając. Odebrał przynętę od Regisa.  
\- To była naturalna kolej rzeczy. Zapach śmierci przyciągał trupojady. - Geralt dotknął klatki, do której miał wejść wampir. Jego miną wyrażała spore powątpiewanie.  
\- To wytrzyma? Nie wygląda na jakoś specjalnie wytrzymałe. - mruknął a Regis tylko westchnął ciężko. Poczekał aż wiedźmin rozłoży przynętę którą przygotował wcześniej. Śmierdziała tak bardzo, że wszystkie ghule, wampiry niższe, zgnilce i wszelakie inne trupojady musiałyby nagle uszkodzić sobie węch żeby nie zleciały się ich całe hordy. Przy ostatniej Geralt obejrzał się na przyjaciela.  
\- Trzy rozłożone. Została ostatnia. Myślisz, że to zadziała?  
\- Mam nadzieję. Mięso cuchnie tak, że czuć je chyba w Novigradzie.  
\- To co teraz? - zapytał a wampir spuścił głowę podchodząc wyjątkowo niemrawo do klatki. Przyciszył nieco głos.  
\- Wejdę do klatki, a ty mnie skujesz. Stop, z którego jest zrobiona, blokuje przemianę we mgłę. - Białowłosy nie wiedział do końca dlaczego, jednak myśl, że Regis wejdzie do środka, nie będzie mógł nijak wyjść, a on, wiedźmin ma go skuć, sprawiała mu niejaką przyjemność. Geralt wyparł jednak szybko te myśli skupiając się na zadaniu. Podczas gdy Regis wchodził do środka i krótkimi szarpnięciami sprawdzał wytrzymałość co wątpliwej jakości prętów (wiedźmin miał świadomość, że chociaż wyglądały nie pozornie, tę szarpnięcia by mu bez kłopotu złamały kręgosłup) Geralt odnalazł szybko odpowiednie elementy klatki, którymi zablokuje ruchy przyjaciela.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że nie będziesz chciał uciekać.  
\- Będę cierpiał, i jedyne o czym będę myślał, to żeby przestało mnie boleć. Wtedy nie ręczę za swoje czyny. - powiedział a Geralt zerknął na niego przez krótką chwilę. Wzrok Regisa był rozbiegany, a sam mężczyzna kręcił się nieco na boki. Wiedźmin miał ochotę już coś powiedzieć, ale wampir go ubiegł.  
\- Pospieszmy się, potwory zwietrzyły przynętę. Poza tym...Zaczyna mi się już kręcić w głowie.  
\- Od krwi? - zapytał uprzejmie Geralt skuwając jego nadgarstki. Nie mógł przy tym pobieżnie nie zerknąć na dłonie Regisa. W stu procentach męskie, choć dość smukłe. O długich palcach, i ostrych paznokciach. Poprzez pozorną kruchość pokazywały prawdziwą siłę właściciela. Były według wiedźmina ładne, co nie do końca mu pasowało do faktu, że no przecież Regis to mężczyzna. Sam wampir szarpnął rękami na próbę i westchnął widząc że nic a nic się nie poruszyło. To dobrze...Geralt będzie bezpieczny. Bo nie wątpił, że ten wiedźmin najpewniej by się nawet nie bronił, a on w szale krwi wychlałby go jak zarżnięte prosie.  
\- Ktoś, kto nie przeżył wampirzego łaknienia krwi...nie wie co to jest pragnienie. - powiedział a jego głos wyraźnie drżał. Nie powiedział Geraltowi jakie widoki go czekają...a sam doskonale to wiedział. Wiedział że będzie okropnie cierpieć. Ze to będzie koszmarna tortura.  
Klatka z wampirem w środku podjechała pod sam sufit. Wiedźmin wyciągnął srebrny miecz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jeszcze jeden. Całość się chyba zamknie w kolejnym rozdziale.

TiaFrye - tumblr z Regisem- tu mamy piękne obrazki z naszą parką. Rzecz jasna, to nie mój tumblr.

 

Geralt dobył srebrnego miecza wsłuchując się w przestrzeń. Zastanawiał się, ile okolicznych trupojadów się zejdzie na sam jedynie zapach tej przynęty. On sam, gdyby był człowiekiem od tego smrodu pewnie rzygałby jak kot. Zerknął na wampira wiszącego wysoko, pod sufitem.  
\- Może umówimy się na jakieś hasło? Wiesz, gdybyś czuł, że już nie dajesz rady? - zapytał życzliwie, a z najbliższego zawalonego tunelu wygrzebał się niewielki ghul. Wiedźmin westchnął ciężko i skoczył w jego stronę, uchylając się jednocześnie przed wściekłym stworzeniem, które skoczyło na niego na oślep. Regis parsknął w wyrazie ogarniającej go beznadziei.  
\- No i co wtedy zrobisz? - zapytał i odczekał chwilkę, w czasie której Geralt zrobił kolejne dwa uniki, i znienacka odciął głowę potworowi, który akurat skoczył prosto na niego, nie przewidując faktu, że wiedźmin odskoczy.  
\- Nie wiem, uspokoję Cię jakoś... - powiedział i o mały włos nie został poważnie ranny. Z tego samego tunelu wytoczył się jakiś stary zgnilec - tak niefortunnie, że od razu zaczął się krztusić, by po chwili eksplodować, przez co naokoło wyleciały jego stare wnętrzności. Regis w tym czasie zacisnął dłonie w pięści, dokładnie obserwując przyjaciela. Za każdym razem gdy jakieś stworzenie usiłowało zaatakować wiedźmina, wampir się spinał. Specyfik jakiego zażył sprawił, że czuł dokładnie zapach każdej istoty będącej na dole. Ghule, zgnilce, i rozgrzanego, wciąż nęcąco żywego Geralta.  
\- Daj spokój Geralt, nie będziesz w stanie. Po prostu miejmy to już za sobą - wydyszał upadając na kolana, i wydając z siebie zbolały dźwięk. Jakby coś w środku zwinęło go jak starą szmatę i ciągle skręcało. Geraltowi wystarczało jedno spojrzenie w górę by zorientować się co się dzieje. W międzyczasie dokonał eleganckiej egzekucji na parszywcu przecinając go po skosie na dwie części. Szepnął do siebie:  
\- Oho, Regis poczuł krew... - na to rozległ się ryk przyjaciela. Ryk stworzenia, które z bólu zaczyna głupieć. Wampir szarpnął się parę razy na boki w klatce.  
\- Trzymasz się? - zapytał a wampir na to, jakby odzyskując na chwilę świadomość zacisnął powieki. klęcząc w klatce trząsł się jak w febrze i przyciskał czoło do lodowatych prętów.  
\- Jest...Jest...Coraz gorzej...Ale dam radę...- Wychrypiał, powoli tracąc już swój normalny, niski i aksamitny głos na cześć warkotu i nieludzkiego ryku. Geralt w tym czasie kasował potwory, z czystego skrzywienia zawodowego w głowie obliczając ile by mniej więcej dostał za każde z tych stworzeń, gdyby dostał na nie zlecenie.  
Nagle rozległ się przeraźliwy ryk. Tak okrutny i potępieńczy, że wypłoszył pozostałe stworzenia z jaskini (Geralt z niejaką dumą zauważył, że mimo to na ziemi prezentował się całkiem zgrabny stosik trupojadów) a sam wiedźmin odruchowo pobiegł do przekładni, która regulowała wysokość klatki. Spuścił Regisa na dół.  
Chociaż...to ciężko mu było zaakceptować ten widok. Rozszalałe, przerażające stworzenie będące w klatce wprawdzie wyglądało w jakimś stopniu jak Regis, ale mimo to, do wiedźmina bardzo powoli docierało że to co widzi, jest jednocześnie tym samym mężczyzną, który pozwala mu obserwować swoje plecy podczas pracy, bardzo elokwentnym i ku wiecznej irytacji Geralta - spokojnym i łagodnym jak baranek. Przed sobą miał potwora, którego oczy krzyczały "zabić. Zjeść." i absolutnie nic poza tym. A przecież Regis o zabijaniu i o zjadaniu gdyby miał ochotę mógłby napisać książkę. Długie szpony sprawiały że białowłosy wolał nie podchodzić bliżej, jednak musiał wykonać procedurę. Z kieszeni wyciągnął niedużą kolbkę laboratoryjną i nóż. Naciął rękę przyjaciela, i zebrał z niej krew, po czym odskoczył na kilka kroków i ułożył się w pozycji medytacyjnej przed klatką.  
\- Musisz jeszcze wytrzymać. Za kilka godzin krew zaschnie i jej zapach nie będzie cię drażnić. - powiedział i wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę. Nie miał pojęcia czy Regis w ogóle go zrozumiał czy chociażby usłyszał, ale w jakiś sposób uspokoiło to jego samego. Geralt pogrążył się w medytacji.  
W kilka godzin później wiedźmin otworzył oczy. Widząc, że wampir już jest "jego Regisem", a nie "tamtym", wstał i podszedł do klatki.  
\- Zabiorę cię stąd - powiedział, a widząc z bliska w jakim przyjaciel jest stanie od razu zaczął się streszczać. Uwolnił jego ręce z dybów w klatce.  
\- Mikstura...- wydusił z siebie Regis, sięgając ręką do wiedźmina, na co ten złapał mocno jego nadgarstek i powoli opuścił ciało przyjaciela w dół. Zaraz otworzył klatkę od tyłu i złapał ciało mężczyzny, przewieszając je sobie przez ramię. Teraz trzeba teraz było go odholować na cmentarz.  
\- W tym stanie nie dasz rady jej przygotować. Pomogę ci.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jakoś wyszło, że jednak będzie 5. 5 to fajna liczba.

Kilka godzin później, Geralt i Regis byli już w punkcie wyjścia - to jest na cmentarzu. Wampir siedział na krześle pochylając się, wciąż roztrzęsiony, a wiedźmin doglądał kociołka. Dyskretnie zerkał w czasie warzenia mikstury na przyjaciela. Nie spodziewał się, że tak to wszystko będzie wyglądało...Stwierdzenie, że Regis wyglądał marnie byłoby ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. Jego sylwetka była nieco skulona, Regis błądził spojrzeniem z prawa na lewo, i często pocierał skronie.

\- Lepiej Ci? - zapytał względnie cicho podchodząc do mężczyzny i przyglądając mu się z troską. Ciągle się do diabła martwił, że Regis mógł w jakiś sposób się trwale uszkodzić...to nie zabrzmiało tak, jak odczuwał do białowłosy. Miało zabrzmieć sentymentalnie.  
\- Cóż, szczytową formą bym tego nie nazwał i zapewne nieco mi zajmie, nim dojdę do siebie, ale dziękuję, już lepiej - Geralt tylko cudem swojej wiedźmińskiej siły woli powstrzymał się od komentarza w stylu "jak masz siłę, żeby Twoje zdania były tak długie, to nic Ci nie jest". Kucnął jednak z uśmiechem obok krzesła, bądź co bądź ciesząc się, że Regis się lepiej czuje. Zauważył, że ten trzyma się za okolice trzewi. Biedny...najchętniej dałby mu się najeść jakimś człowiekiem i kazał iść spać. Byłaby gwarancja, że Regis będzie na chodzie. Teraz jedynie widział wciąż rozognione i podkrążone oczy przyjaciela, patrzące na niego jednak nad wyraz żywo.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że tak to będzie wyglądało. - w normalnych warunkach Geralt by warknął. Teraz jedynie nieco obniżył głos. Tym razem to Regis był nieco bardziej spięty, co okazał spuszczeniem głowy i napięciem ramion. Widocznym jedynie dla wiedźmina.  
\- Nie ma o czym mówić. - i tu Geralt się wybitnie wkurzył. Jednak zaczął warczeć.  
\- Jest o czym mówić, bo jakbym wiedział, że poddasz się takim torturom...  
\- To co byś zrobił? - zapytał wampir wbijając w niego swoje spojrzenie. Mówił spokojnie, z nutką goryczy w głosie.  
\- Znalazłbym Detlaffa w inny sposób.  
\- Tyle, że ja nie chciałem żadnego innego sposobu. Nie pomyślałeś o tym? - zapytał z niejakim przekąsem. Na końcu na dodatek warknął. Jednak Geralt nie dał się tak łatwo przegadać i odparował zaraz z takim samym tonem.  
\- Nie, bo żadne rozumne stworzenie nie chce się narażać na taki ból. Pod tym względem niczym nie różnicie się od nas.  
\- Mówiłem ci: w ten sposób spłacam dług, rozumiesz? Wielki dług, który zaciągnąłem u Detlaffa. Gdybym miał zrobić to jeszcze raz...Nie zawahałbym się. - Geralt zmarszczył brwi i westchnął ciężko. No co też mógł mu powiedzieć...pewność siebie i przekonanie jakie biło ze słów Regisa sprawiało, że wiedźmin czuł się odrobinę zazdrosny. No bo jak to: on tu z Regisem tyle czasu się znają, tyle razem przeżyli...no i być może Detlaff mu uratował życie niemalże wskrzeszając, ale jednak...jednak wiedźmin czuł przygnębienie. Odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Przygotowałem Pogłos. - burknął. Wampir obrzucił go błyskawicznym spojrzeniem, by dostrzec, że z przyjacielem jest coś nie w porządku. Regis ze nie był przecież tępym osłem zrozumiał powód dla którego Geralt był nieco przybity.  
\- Na pewno zrobiłeś wszystko wedle receptury? Nie pomieszałeś proporcji, czasu warzenia? To ważne. Najmniejsza pomyłka nawet wiedźmina może drogo kosztować.   
\- Spokojnie, mam trochę wprawy w warzeniu eliksirów. - powiedział Geralt patrząc uważnie na Regisa. Lekko spięte ciało, lecz zdecydowanie mniej niż poprzednio. Gdy podnosił się razem z nim, zauważył, że wampir jest nieco skulony i unika z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Podszedł do swojego kociołka i w zastanowieniu zamieszał w nim łyżką.  
\- No dobrze...W takim razie-zaczynajmy. - powiedział Regis i odwrócił się w stronę białowłosego z lekkim uśmiechem. Ten uśmiech z pewnego powodu się nie całkiem spodobał białowłosemu...jednak nie wywołał też u niego strachu. Regis podchodził do niego pomału, nadal z tym lekkim przyjaznym uśmiechem. Geralt odrobinę się spiął, co rzecz jasna nie uszło bystrym oczom wampira, który położył rękę na jego barku. Byli równego wzrostu. Tak mniej więcej. Geralt zerknął wymownie na jego rękę. Jego spojrzenie pytało "o co chodzi?".  
Nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej nie od razu.  
\- Regis, nie mięliśmy zaczynać... - zaczął mówić ale nie zdołał wypowiedzieć swojej myśli. Wampir silnym ruchem jednej ręki złapał go mocno za ramię, a drugą chwycił jego kark, nieco naciskając na skórę paznokciami. Geralt już chciał warknąć i zacząć się szarpać, by móc się obronić...ale i tego nie zdążył zrobić, po poczuł na swoich wargach nieco spierzchłe usta Regisa. Był w takim szoku, że w pierwszej chwili potulnie rozchylił wargi, gdy wampir usiłował się wedrzeć między nie. Dopiero po dobrej minucie, gdy oddech ich obu stał się nieco przyciężki, a Geralt zdołał ułożyć ręce na bokach (nawiasem mówiąc teraz zupełnie rozluźnionych przez co...urokliwie sprężystych) Regisa i lekko go odepchnąć. Ale nie całkiem. Raptem na parę centymetrów.  
\- Regis...co ty wyprawiasz?  
\- No a nie widać? Miałem zamiar właśnie zacząć.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Ostatni. Więcej was torturować nie będę. Przynajmniej w tym temacie.

Z tymi słowami zacisnął mocniej palce na jego karku i ponownie przyciągnął do siebie. Geralt nie wiedział po raz kolejny co z sobą zrobić. Bo i ani sprzeciwić się nie miał jak, ani nie miał jak przejąć kontrolę nad zachowaniem wampira. Jego pazury były skuteczną przeszkodą w ewentualnych próbach przejęcia kontroli nad sytuacją. Kolejny raz...och, trzeba było to nazwać - kolejny raz Regis zaczął go całować. I trzeba powiedzieć, że nie był to jakiś tam zwykły pocałunek. Wampir atakował go za równo swoim językiem, wargami jak i zębami. Nawet nie spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel może być w tym względzie tak zajadły. Unikając ostrych kłów dał się znowu zdominować.

Co by nie powiedzieć, Geralt nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Ponownie starał się odepchnąć przyjaciela, a ten mu na to pozwolił. Z perspektywy Regisa można jedynie powiedzieć, że słodkie wydało mu się zagubienie i zakłopotanie wyraźne w zachowaniu wiedźmina. Dlatego wielkodusznie pozwolił mu wziąć oddech.  
\- Re...Regis...  
\- Słucham cię Geralt? - zapytał zupełnie niewinnie i dostrzegł w oczach wiedźmina błysk. W połączeniu z faktem niezwykłości koloru i kształtu jego oczu, poczuł jak przechodzi po nim dreszcz. A Geralt skorzystał, i tym razem to on pocałował wampira ryzykując pokaleczenie języka na jego zębach. Miło zaskoczony Regis odstąpił od być może nieco nieprzyjemnego przytrzymywania białowłosego za kark i zajął się jego ramionami. Sam Geralt...nie wiedział dlaczego, nie wiedział dokładnie co się z nim stało - być może to resztki niezużytej adrenaliny w jego krwi zmieszana ze zmartwieniem sprawiły że nagle zapragnął mieć Regisa bliżej siebie. Jedną ręką objął jego biodra i przycisnął do własnych, a drugą ułożył z boku jego głowy. Z jakiegoś powodu zirytowało to wampira, co zaraz okazał odpychając jego ręce od siebie.  
\- Co...Regis do diabła, czego ty chcesz...  
\- Zdejmij te rękawiczki. I tę zbroję. - powiedział z zaskakującą jak na ten moment trzeźwością i stanowczością. Geralt nie chcąc go irytować posłuchał, odkładając ciężkie rękawice na bok, na stół. Dla pewności otarł jeszcze dłonie o spodnie i znów objął w ten sam sposób Regisa, tym razem już spokojnego. Wampir jednak po jakimś czasie gwałtownego całowania przez Geralta wysunął bardziej kły studząc jego zapał. Uprzedził jego słowa sprzeciwu kładąc obie dłonie na jego piersi. Gdy białowłosy odpuścił, Regis wziął się do pracy. Jego pocałunki były teraz jednocześnie bardzo delikatne, jak i drapieżne. Nie pełne siły, nie aż tak dzikie jak wcześniej. Były zwyczajnie inne - bardziej czułe. Geralt na to sapnął nieco zaskoczony. Regis uśmiechał się tylko, gdy wiedźmin odtwarzał jego ruchy, lecz z własną inwencją twórczą. Czy wiedźmin naprawdę sądzi że to on tu panuje? W sumie...będzie dzięki temu zabawniej.  
Zwinne palce cyrulika zabrały się za "wypakowywanie" wiedźmina z jego zbroi. Dla normalnego człowieka nie byłoby to takie proste ze względu na złożoność całego przedsięwzięcia, jednak wampir nie miał z tym kłopotów. Wkrótce Geralt zyskał więcej swobody ruchów dzięki byciu w samej koszuli spodniej. Orientując się w sytuacji złapał gwałtownie Regisa i przyciągnął do siebie. I tym razem wampir za pomocą kilku krótkich trzepnięć po rękach (niemalże jakby upominał dziecko) zmusił Geralt a do tego by nie zaostrzał tempa. Krew jednak buzowała w żyłach wiedźmina, co wampir doskonale słyszał i czuł...to było niezwykle męczące. Pod wpływem tych bodźców przysunął twarz do jego szyi, by skubać ją nieco leniwie zębami wargami. W tym czasie dawał się swobodnie rozbierać, ku uciesze białowłosego, który gry tylko dotarł do najcieńszej warstwy jego górnej części ubrania, ułożył na nim swoje dłonie. Regis był ciepły, chociaż nie tak jak powinien być każdy inny człowiek. Bezwstydnie sunął dłońmi po tym ciele, by je rozgrzać i odchylał głowę w tył. Regis za to złośliwie zostawił mu na szyi jedną, ale za to wyjątkowo czerwoną malinkę. Geralt syknął na to, czując co się stało.  
\- Jak mi nie zejdzie...  
\- To zakupię ci puder. - odparował ze śmiechem. Geralt zmarszczył się w swój dość specyficzny sposób...a po chwili uśmiechnął złośliwie. Natychmiast postanowił się odwdzięczyć, i ku uciesze ich obu po chwili przy obojczyku Regisa pojawiła się niemalże tak samo krwawa malinka. Wampir uśmiechnął się szeroko i złapał mocno mężczyznę za barki szarpiąc nim gwałtownie i samemu uderzając plecami o najbliższą ścianę krypty. Geraltowi przyspieszył oddech. Jego kolano zawędrowało między uda mężczyzny, a te po czasie napierania i (wiedźmin uczył się na błędach) powolnego pocierania, rozchyliły się. Białowłosy natychmiast postanowił kuć żelazo póki gorące. Wziął w usta grdykę wampira, by lizać ją i całować, razem z całą szyją. Regis wydawał z siebie cudowną serię westchnięć i - gdy wiedźmin postanowił sięgnąć dłonią do jego krocza - pojedynczych, zadowolonych, ale wciąż cichych jęków podczas gdy Geralt postanowił dokładnie smakować jego skórę. Wampir rzecz jasna mocno pachniał ziołami, ale po wtuleniu się w jego bark, można też było wyczuć prawdziwą woń jego ciała. Ciała dojrzałego, ale z pewnością czystego i zadbanego mężczyzny. Za to nozdrza krwiopijcy abstynenta uderzane były przez mocną woń gorącego ciała wiedźmina. Z zadowoleniem przyjmował też pieszczoty w postaci pocałunków i dłoni buszującej między jego nogami, jednak wciąż nie obdzierającej z warstw materiału. Klatka piersiowa zetknęła się z jej drugą odpowiedniczką, cały gorąc jakim dysponował organizm Geralta, przyjemnie ogrzewał ciało Regisa. Tak, tego oczekiwał...niech się wykaże. Niech go rozgrzeje...Wampir bowiem miał większe trudności ze znalezieniem kogoś, z kim mógłby cieszyć się własną cielesnością, niż jego przyjaciel.  
Wszystko teraz działo się szybciej. Regis zrezygnował z zabawy na rzecz potrzeby spełnienia. Wykorzystał swą wampirzą szybkość i refleks, by z Geralta zniknęło wszystko od pasa w dół. Geralt nie pozostał dłużny. Zgarniając coś (na Melitele, byle by to się nie okazał całun), co było duże, materiałowe i miękkie, rozścielił to na ziemi, na której położył wampira. Tego dopadła gęsia skórka w zetknięciu z lodowatym podłożem, zaraz jednak białowłosy i na to znalazł radę, zawisając nad nim na czworakach i ponownie przystępując do pieszczenia jego ciała. Regis nie oponował - dlaczego miałby w obliczu takiej przyjemności? Kiedy indziej się pobawią, według wampirzych zasad...teraz potrzebował nieco więcej dzikości, jaką oferował wiedźmin. Regis jednak co i rusz hamował go, gdy Geralt był zbyt gwałtowny lub za bardzo męczył jego ciało. Na grę wstępną jednak nie mógł narzekać. Duże, ciepłe dłonie mężczyzny poczuł niemalże wszędzie. Spokojnie ugniatające jego boki i biodra, głaszczące jego pierś. Dotykające go tam, gdzie dawno nie był dotykany. I jego wszędobylskie usta...jednak Regis nie był kłodą, co to to nie. Na barkach i szyi mężczyzny powstało sporo śladów po wampirzej bytności w tych okolicach. Na jego brzuchu i bokach pojawiły się rozcięcia, świadczące o obecności pazurów w tej okolicy. Geralt całował go co i rusz po szyi - jakby w nawiązaniu do wampirzej natury Regisa. Mężczyzna wtedy mruczał głośno i bawił się włosami wiedźmina. Hulający w nich wiatr na traktach sprawił, że były przesuszone od zewnątrz, ale te przy karku, bliżej ciała...wciąż były przyjemnie miękkie.  
Geralt zrzucił spodnie z ciała drugiego mężczyzny. Regis od razu, z potrzebą chłonięcia jego ciepła, przylgnął swoimi biodrami do jego, ku zadowoleniu Geralta, który spłynął z pocałunkami w dół. Językiem i wargami sprawdzał gdzie Regis ma swoje wrażliwe miejsca. Teoretycznie tam, gdzie każdy mężczyzna...jednak nie do końca. W końcu ciało wampira było naturalnie inaczej unerwione niż ludzkie, nie wspominając, że każda osoba wolała co innego. Geralta zaskoczyło, kiedy właśnie ów wampir złapał jego barki i przesunął się w dół, przez co miał dostęp do szerokiej, wiedźmińskiej piersi. Zęby nie miały teraz nic do roboty - wargi i język bowiem zajęły się sutkiem białowłosego, na co ten zareagował zaskoczonym, urywanym jękiem.  
\- Re...Regis...ah, co ty wyprawiasz?  
\- Nic nadzwyczajnego mój drogi...nic nadzwyczajnego... - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, a jego zwinne dłonie zabrały się za głaskanie i drapanie pośladków i bioder przyjaciela. Geralt uśmiechnął się, czując, że nie tylko za to. Regis wiedział, oj dobrze wiedział co zrobić, by postawić go na baczność. By wiedźmin nie wytrzymał i szarpnięciem nie zawrócił go na pierwotne miejsce. Nieco zbyt agresywnie rozłożył nogi wampira.  
\- Ge...Geralt...Nie tak prędko.  
\- Och, do diabła...Regis! Na pieszczoty przyjdzie czas w Corvo Bianco!  
\- W Corvo...zapraszasz mnie do domu?  
\- Regis! Nie teraz! - wrzasnął wiedźmin i poprawił chwyt na biodrach Regisa. Wampir jednak miał wyjątkowo rozzłoszczoną minę. Na szczęście Geralt szybko pojął dlaczego, i z cichym burknięciem przejechał ręką po blacie. Pierwszym na co trafił była maść na stłuczenia. "Może być" - pomyślał i wziął jej sporą ilość na palce, te nakierowując na wejście Regisa.  
Usłyszał westchnięcie. Miarowo rozprowadzał maść w tym konkretnym punkcie, by wyzwolić z gardła wampira więcej tego typu dźwięków, które szybko przypadły mu do gustu. Gdy wsunął jeden palec westchnięcia i pomruki zmieniły się w jęki. Wampir mimo znacznie dłuższego żywota i większego doświadczenia, jęczał tuż pod nim, co świadczyło o jego niedopieszczeniu, i silnej potrzeby. W innym wypadku Geralt nie miał wątpliwości, że nie miał by co próbować doprowadzić wampira do tego stanu, już na pierwszych etapach zbliżenia.  
Po palcach przyszedł czas, na coś więcej. Coś więcej szybko się znalazło w środku wampira, przyprawiając go o drżenie i przeciągły długi jęk, jak również automatyczne spięcie się całego ciała Regisa. O tak...Wampir bardzo dawno tego nie czuł. Bardzo długo nie obcował z drugą osobą, a teraz, mimo iż nie był to najbardziej wyrafinowany i fantazyjny, to jednak długo oczekiwany i niosący szczęście stosunek.  
Geralt był niemalże leniwy w tym co robił na początku. Przez kilka dobrych minut nie działo się bowiem absolutnie nic, poza lekkimi i płytkimi ruchami. Dopiero po wyraźnym ponagleniu ze strony wampira, Geralt przyspieszył i nachylił się nad nim. Ponownie tego wieczoru złączyli usta w pocałunku. Tym razem powolnym, ciepłym, skupiając się na tym, by wzajemnie zapewnić się o bezpieczeństwie. W ich rzeczywistości miało to duże znaczenie.  
Geralt z chwili na chwilę przyspieszał, to zwalniał, w zależności od tego jak kierował go Regis. Wampir mimo bycia "na dole" względnie kierował sytuacją. Aczkolwiek nie była to jego szczytowa forma.  
\- Mocniej...tak...nie, nie tu. W dół, przesuń się w dół...  
\- Zamęczysz mnie!  
\- Więc będziesz zamęcz...ach! Widzisz? D...Dobrze ci idzie! - jęczał z szerokim uśmiechem i poruszył zachęcająco biodrami, opierając się nogami o gołą ziemię. Jęczał coraz głośniej i głośniej, podczas gdy Geralt, nie mogąc już dłużej zdzierżyć jego poleceń wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i postanowił skończyć to co zaczęli. Szybko. I bezpardonowo. Ruchy bioder, jęki, ugryzienia...to wszystko zaczęło się mieszać przed oczami obydwu mężczyzn - każdy z nich starał się na drugim wyżyć z całym swoim potencjałem, by zapewnić (i to również trzeba nazwać) kochankowi jak najwięcej przyjemności, i zostawić po sobie jak najwięcej pamiątek. Całość obaj przypieczętowali spełnieniem - i tylko dzięki przytomności Regisa, nie skończonym w nim samym, a na zewnątrz.  
Kołysali się jeszcze chwilę, leniwie dopieszczając. Skubnięcia wargami, przeczesanie włosów i ciepłe pocałunki. Tak, tak, tego też potrzebowali mężczyźni po seksie.  
Pierwszy odezwał się Geralt.  
\- Pozwól...że...że ja to powiem.  
\- Hmm?  
\- "Geralcie, to nie było...zbyt finezyjne, aczkolwiek niezłe" - powiedział, czy może raczej wydyszał wiedźmin. Regis tylko zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Bardziej finezyjnie będzie w Corvo Bianco. Sam mnie przecież zaprosiłeś. - wymruczał i ucałował go za uchem, zapamiętując, że za każdym razem gdy to robił, Biały Wilk się uśmiechał. I to tak szczerze, z przyjemności.


End file.
